Dance Contest
Dance Contest is the 57th and final episode of Drake & Josh. It aired on September 16, 2007. Plot Eric is having a going-away party taking place at Drake and Josh's house, which is proven to be boring as usual. To please everyone, Josh shows off his super intense dancing moves, and he is suggested to join the Channel 7 dance contest on TV; Josh agrees to enter the dance contest to not only show off his dance skills, but to finally best his rival and on-and-off girlfriend Mindy into being #1. Meanwhile, Drake is being told that he is doing poorly in school and Josh tells him to start focusing more on his homework. Drake agrees but after about 5 seconds, gives up and starts clowning around his room with a hula hoop. While Drake is playing with the hula hoop, his gym teacher visits their house and notifies Audrey that Drake is failing gym (due to being tardy and not dressing out when needed to), probably due his lack of education and will have to repeat his junior year as a result; Drake doesn't want this to happen and decides to enter the Channel 7 dance contest as well to receive extra credit. At the Premiere, Josh talks to Emily Henderson (Johanna Brady), who will be his dance partner and is the best dancer in San Diego, about the dance contest; Drake shows up and starts to talk to Emily himself while Josh is forced by his boss Helen to take care of some gangsters in a movie theater (despite it being Josh's day-off). When Josh finds out that Drake stole his dance partner Emily (because Drake gave Emily Josh's digital camera), he partners up with the best dancer in Eastern Europe named Vilga, who insults Drake and Emily. Unfortunately, Emily and Vilga don't get along and end up fighting, but Drake and Josh break it up. At the Channel 7 Dance Studio, Emily and Vilga once again get in a fight and are disqualified from the competition as a result. Drake and Josh are upset and starts to forfeit, until an idea comes to mind. Drake and Josh become dance partners and they put on an amazing and shocking show in front of the audience and judges, entertaining them all. After they finish, Drake and Josh are announced as the winners of the Channel 7 Dance Contest. At home, Audrey and Megan are shocked at Drake and Josh's dancing skills. Quotes Trivia *Jeremy Rowley guest starred as the stage manager who broke up the fight between Emily and Vilga. *This (along with Helicopter) was supposed to take place before Really Big Shrimp, but they were aired out of order, according to Nickelodeon. *This episode aired on the same day as the Zoey 101 episode with the same title. And the iCarly episode "iDream of Dance". *Even though he skips gym, it is clear that Drake is getting exercise on his own time, seeing as he was playing with a hula hoop. *This is the series finale. *This is actually the final episode Walter Nichols doesn't appear in. Goofs *Josh is still a red vest and Helen is still working at The Premiere, but at the end of Really Big Shrimp, Josh became assistant because Helen had to hold off at her job, but this is because the episodes were aired in the wrong order. *Josh calls Mindy his "Ex-Girlfriend", despite getting back together with her in Really Big Shrimp. **This is because Really Big Shrimp was intended to air after this episode. *Eric goes away to sing in Puerto Rico in this episode. However, he appears in the chronologically last episode, "Really Big Shrimp" but it's because this episode was supposed to air before "Really Big Shrimp" *This is the last episode not to feature Walter, but his real last appearance is actually Really Big Shrimp so this episode does not count as no further appearance just because the episodes are mixed up. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Trivia